


She

by posholnahyipojaluista7a



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Out of Character, Slice of Life, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posholnahyipojaluista7a/pseuds/posholnahyipojaluista7a
Summary: today she will fight, to keep her way. she's a rogue and a thief, and she'll tempt your fate.





	She

Она просто надевает черную водолазку, а в груди у Анны уже оживает хрустальный трепет. Такой влюбленный, что стыдно в нем признаться. Душа поет isn't she lovely, и это тревожный звоночек: атеншн, вы попали в зону никому не нужных телячьих нежностей, срочно покиньте судно! Сэра замечает эти секунды взгляда в никуда. Всегда замечала, поэтому атакует одним из своих лучших приемов: скручивает Анну за шею и встряхивает. Сэра называет это «бойцовским захватом». Анна называет ее тираншей.

И все же она очарована. Сэра ходит с лозунгом «h&m для позеров», так что наверняка водолазка из секонда, и это только одна из множества капель в океане того, что делает Сэру Сэрой. Того, что превращает Анну в персиковое желе. Ее слова прямой линией метят прямо в грудь, и тут уж защищаться нет смысла — бьют они по-драконьи сильно. Иногда это правда больно, но Анна в общем-то достаточно влюблена, чтобы находить прелесть даже в остром, как лезвие, взгляде. Сэра вся такая, как этот взгляд — честная, бойкая, храбрая. Громкая. Она сочиняет дурацкие рифмы и самая первая с них смеется. Она жадная, когда дело касается ее любимой еды, и может отгрызть руку каждому, кто посмеет ее тронуть. И что она точно умеет делать, так это производить впечатление. В общем-то, не важно плохое или хорошее, главное — яркое. Главное — ошеломляющее.

Еще Сэра пахнет вербеной и теплом человеческого тела. А когда вся мощная конструкция ее тела помещается в объятиях, она становится маленькой и нежной. Не хрупкой, но готовой быть под защитой. И в такие моменты Сэра целует кончики пальцев Анны и прижимает ее руки близко к груди, где очень резво бьется сильное сердце.

**Author's Note:**

> dodie - she


End file.
